The present invention is directed toward a cardiovascular composition containing either an antithrombotic agent alone or the combination of an antithrombotic agent and an antihypertensive agent; more specifically, an angiotensin converting enzyme inhibitor.
Antihypertensive agents are known (see e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,129,571, U.S. Pat. No. 4,154,960, U.S. Pat. No. 4,052,511, U.S. Pat. No. 4,374,829). A particularly preferred class of these compounds are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,374,829.
The class of antithrombotic agents used in the present invention are compounds known to be useful in the treatment of allergies; e.g., allergic asthma (see e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,394,515, U.S. Pat. No. 4,282,365, U.S. Pat. No. 4,263,207, U.S. Pat. No. 4,237,160, U.S. Pat. No. 4,334,077, U.S. Pat. No. 4,424,355, U.S. Pat. No. 4,435,579 and South African Pat. No. 78/4231). A particularly preferred class of these compounds are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,237,160; 4,424,355 and 4,435,579 and South African Pat. No. 78/4231.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,237,160 discloses that dibenzo-thiepins are useful prostaglandin antagonists in reducing platelet aggregation; however, there is no disclosure or suggestion that these dibenzo-thiepin derivatives would be useful as thromboxane antagonists in reducing the formation of thrombi.
It has been discovered that these preferred antithrombotic compounds, administered either alone or in combination with the preferred antihypertensive agents, produce enhanced antithrombotic effects.
Thus, the compositions of this invention are useful in the treatment and/or prevention of thromboembolic diseases, particularly arterial thrombosis which has been reported to be initiated by injury of the blood vessel wall [J. F. Mustard, et al. Drugs, 9, 19-76 (1975); J. C. McGiff, Adv. Intern. Med., 25, 199-216 (1980)].